My House
by silentsketch
Summary: Every love has a time limit: theirs just happen to be shorter than most. Lemon & one-shot! Please review!


_This is my first submission so please leave reviews and constructive criticism! This is based off the song 'My House' by Cassie. Took me forever to write this!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Boondocks, so Sony, don't come kick my ass. Thanks._**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>My house, my house, my house…<em>**

He pressed a finger to the burnished doorbell, his eyes averting from side to side to see if anyone was watching.

**_You won't even wanna go_**

The door opened and there stood the girl of his dreams, her green eyes looking at him in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

**_Tell me that you love me so_**

He didn't reply.

Instead he gripped her waist and crashed his lips onto hers, pushing her against the doorframe. Her lips tasted of her favourite coconut lip balm and she smelled like vanilla and cinnamon: the scent of her perfume.

**_You will never wanna leave_**

For a few moments they occupied the doorway, not caring who saw them, their minds devoid of nothing but the sensations that exploded within them as they savoured each other's individual tastes.

**Promise that you'll stay with me…**

They saw each other nearly every day of the week; her tantalizing lips silently begging him to crush his against them; her luscious body wanting nothing more than his touch, and whenever their eyes met, the rush of simultaneous guilt, lust and fear threatened to engulf them.

**_You won't even wanna go_**

She broke off the kiss, shaking her head dazedly and shutting the door.

"Let's go inside before someone sees us."

**_Tell me that you love me so..._**

They walked into the front room silently and sat on the black leather couch in front of the TV, a little apart from each other.

**_You will never wanna leave_**

"We need to stop this," she said quietly, breaking the silence between them.

"This isn't real." She shook her head, as if trying to dispel an unwelcome thought.

**_Promise that you'll stay with me…_**

He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach.

In his fucked-up world, _she_ was the only thing that was real to him.

**_Feels like you want me, babe_**

He moved closer to her, cupping her face in his hands.

"I know this is wrong, but I can't stay away," he murmured into her ear.

"I need you."

**_And I'm gonna give it to you..._**

His dark eyes met with her light ones, and they knew what their next movement would be.

**_This is my castle, babe_**

Their lips met hesitantly, and he was afraid that she would pull away, but she laced her arms around his neck and pulled him closer against her.

**_I wanna help you find your way through_**

She wasn't his and he wasn't hers…

**_So, let me know if you got no place to go_**

…but for the next few hours, they could pretend.

**_Let you in my house baby we can flow_**

His hand grasped for the oppressive hair band that formed her ponytail and pulled it out in one swift movement. Her pent-up hair dropped past her shoulders and he raked both of his hands through it, simultaneously crushing their wanting bodies together.

_**Let me know if you got no place to be**_

He was so…_different_ when they were alone together. Beneath his stern, cold façade was someone only _she _could have; somewhere only she could touch, and that thought made her feel both guilty and blissful as she kissed down his neck, nipping at the stubbly skin beneath his jaw.

**_You can ring my bell and you can come see me_**

His hands slipped underneath the back of her tank top, caressing her back slowly and she shuddered as his fingertips lightly traced around her waist.

**_You will never wanna go_**

Their lips met again, and he groaned into her mouth as her fingers grazed up and down his groin through his jeans.

**_Tell me how you love me so…_**

Suddenly, she was jolted upwards as he gripped her hips and brought her on top of him so that she was straddling his lap, their lower halves igniting against each other.

**_You will never wanna leave_**

His mouth landed on her neck, his tongue tracing a pattern down to the cleft of her breasts, and she arched her back in pleasure as he held her waist tightly.

**_Promise that you'll stay with me…._**

He gazed at her face, wondering what he had done in his mess of a life to deserve someone like her.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured into her skin.

**_If I had you, if I had you, if I had you, if I had you, if I had you, if I had you, if I had you…_**

She bent her head and cupped his face, brushing his lips softly with her own as his fingers traced the outline of her bra.

**_My house…_**

"We don't have to do this." He rested his head on her chest. "I'll do anything you want," he whispered.

**_If I had you in my house…_**

She smiled.

_**If I had you, if I had you, if I had you, if I had you, if I had you, if I had you, if I had you**…_

She jumped off him, and to his surprise grabbed his hand as she led him upstairs to her room.

**_Boy, I want you in my house…_**

They didn't even make it through her bedroom door before they attacked each other's mouths with fervour, their hands roaming each other's bodies.

_**Wait 'til you see**_

They landed on her double bed and she quickly straddled him, stripping off his t-shirt and vest and revealing the skin that was many shades darker than her own.

**_What I've been hidin' upstairs_**

"That isn't fair," he commented, smirking as his fingers slid down her arm. "You get to keep everything on."

**_There's no security_**

He slipped the straps of her tank top and bra off her shoulders, sitting up to brush the exposed skin with his lips. As soon as the flimsy strips were gone, he pulled off her top entirely, revealing her peach-pink bra.

**_Take my hand and follow it if you dare_**

His hands slipped underneath her bra and when he felt her wriggle uncomfortably, he stopped but then she held up the bra and tossed it to the floor, grinning.

**_There's a candle lit glare_**

He cupped and caressed her generous breasts, and with every touch her moans grew louder.

**_If I take you through my double doors_**

She ground her hips against him as he started to suck on each of her small nipples, desperate for contact. When he bit one, she cried out and clenched his arms, writhing uncontrollably on top of him.

**_Would you wanna see some more?_**

He felt her hands scrabbling for his belt, and soon enough his jeans, boxers and shoes were a pile on the floor.

**_Let me know if you got no place to go_**

He knelt on top of her and kissed downwards, from her forehead to her breasts to her waist, stopping only when he reached her shorts.

**_Let you in my house baby we can flow_**

He looked at her and she nodded frantically. He unzipped and slipped them off her legs, tossing them behind him.

**_Let me know if you got no place to be_**

Her arousal had seeped through, and as he pressed a finger against it, she let out a great sigh of pleasure.

**_You can ring my bell and you can come see me_**

He rubbed his fingers up and down in a circular motion and she writhed beneath him, her back and neck arching.

**_You will never wanna go..._**

"Pl-please, don't…aahh…..stop!" she begged. He moved the lining of her panties to one side and slowly eased a finger through her wet lips, rubbing her clitoris at the same time.

_**Tell me how you love me so**_

She gasped and her hips bucked towards him as he entered her, and when he added another finger and increased the pace, he felt a deep shudder go through her and her fists clenched the bed sheets tightly.

_**You will never wanna leave**_

"Ohh…..please…..please," she gasped. "I need you. Please!"

**_I'd rather have you stay with me..._**

He kissed her flat stomach, moving down until he felt the beginning of her underwear. He slid them off and kissed the top of her mound as she writhed in anticipation, biting her bottom lip hard.

**_If I had you, if I had you, if I had you, if I had you, if I had you, if I had you, if I had you…_**

He kissed her lower lips softly and in a swift motion, took her clitoris between his lips. She bucked her hips as he sucked on it, and when he bit it softly, she whimpered and clutched at his head, forcing him deeper.

**_My house…_**

His tongue flicked deftly into her wetness, and he sucked even more eagerly as she cried out his name and let her juices flow in a deep shudder.

**_If I had you in my house…_**

He rose and with heavily lidded eyes, she drew him in for a long, lingering kiss and her arms snaked down his back, feeling the ripples of his taut muscles.

**_If I had you, if I had you, if I had you, if I had you, if I had you, if I had you, if I had you…_**

She broke the kiss. "I need you inside of me," she said softly, looking at him.

_**My house…**_

At her words, he lost control. He grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him.

**_Boy I want you in my house_**

He looked at her and she nodded. He gave her a kiss before he abruptly plunged his full length into her.

**_Feels like you wanted so much…_**

She moaned aloud as thrust frenziedly into her, and she arched her back downwards, writhing her hips to meet his as he gripped her ass tightly.

**_Feels like you waitin' for my touch, babe…_**

He was in heaven and his goddess was moving above him so perfectly; her full breasts jiggled with every thrust and he reached up with his hands to cup them.

**_Feels like you want it right now…_**

The bedroom was filled with the sounds of low moans, groans and the creaks of the bed as they increased their pace.

**_And I'm about to give it to you…_**

He gripped her waist tightly and rolled so that he was on top of her. She clung to his neck, their sweaty bodies entwined together.

**_You will never wanna go..._**

She started to let out little pants of pleasure: he knew that she was close as he was.

**_Tell me how you love me so_**

She cried out his name with every thrust and he could feel her short fingernails digging into his back as he pounded into her even faster.

**_You will never wanna leave_**

He yelled out her name as he came and he felt a deep shudder go through her body as she released herself for him.

**_Promise that you'll stay with me..._**

He felt a deep peace: lying in the arms of the most beautiful girl in the world as she stroked his head and he ran his fingers lightly across her stomach, making her giggle.

**_If I had you, if I had you, if I had you, if I had you, if I had you, if I had you, if I had you…_**

He uttered the three words so softly that if she hadn't been paying attention, she would have missed them.

_**My house…**_

They stared into each other's eyes and she could tell how serious he was.

**_If I had you in my house…_**

"Me too."

**_My house_**

Suddenly her bedroom door opened with a bang and _he_ stood in the doorway.

**_Boy I want you in my house_**

They jumped up in surprise. "Riley!" Jazmine shrieked, using the sheets to cover her naked body. Huey merely stared at his brother, who was coldly glaring back.

**_My house, my house, my house…_**

He looked at them one last time before reaching into the waistband of his jeans.

**_If I had you in my house…_**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading: please review! :D<p>

-silentsketch


End file.
